


Fall into Fate

by Weilding_Zillyhoo



Series: If Fate Begs Us to Fall, We Will Just Have To Fly [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dealing With Demons, Demons, Dragons, Hopefully the story doesn't change too much, I Don't Even Know, I think I overdid the tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jade is kickass, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO EXCITE, Striders aren't in it much, and Jake is also pretty kickass, because I don't want to have to change tags, kill me now, my first ever post on AO3, part of a series, pls save me from my stupid brain, supernatural powers, tagging is taking longer than the story itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weilding_Zillyhoo/pseuds/Weilding_Zillyhoo
Summary: The one where Jade and Jake accidentally fall into a dimension where there's monsters, demons and possibly dragons...Part of a series, this is going to be great. My betas keep yelling sex pollen at me.... ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever published story.... Dunno how it will go, hope it is gon be fun. My betas are still yelling sex pollen at me.... 
> 
> And dragons...
> 
>  
> 
> Send help.
> 
> ..... Pls
> 
> There not actually going to be sex pollen. Probably

"Jaaaaaaaake" you cry out again, your voice hurts and you're tired of this place. You're scared and lost and hungry and you have no clue where you are, but you do know that wherever you are, you're not on your island anymore, or in the temple that you and Jake snuck out to explore. But from the things you can hear in the distance, you're pretty sure that this is the place that the monsters come from to get onto your island. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaake! Jake! Please Jake I'm scared, I wanna go home-" you cry as loudly as possible, voice softening to a mumble towards the end, though your voice doesn't sound like your own anymore and you're pretty sure that Jake would've come find you by now if he was anywhere around here.

To be honest, you haven't been very productive in the past few hours- at least it feels like it has been hours. You've just sat here, in this clearing on the forest floor crying like the child you are. Yes you are six years old, old enough to fire a rifle, drive a truck and cook in the kitchen- as according to your grandpa- but you've known how to survive in strange situations since you were a kid. Well, err, a smaller kid. 

Your grandfather taught you better than this, he'd be lecturing you right about now about it too, if he were even anywhere around. Doesn't do any good to sit around and cry all day when you know it's pointless. 

Stifling a sob and pushing yourself off the ground with bruised palms and elbow from the fall, you get to your feet determined to stop being a sissy and find your brother.

That determination lasts about five seconds, when you hear a distant, unnatural 'skree' from somewhere in the thick fauna surrounding you in all directions. Without a moments hesitation, you pull the heavy rifle from its sling on your back, it's heavy weight in your hands reassuring you with the illusion of safety. Like you said, you know how to handle a few different types of firearm, and your grandpa always insists that you never leave the house without at least one fully loaded and ready to go with the safety on and at least two backups. 

You keep the backup two, a pair of handguns in your custom fitted gun holsters,a present you got from your grandma before she passed.

With caution etched into every muscle in your body and an attempt to smother the panic with a new found determination to not die in this place, you start walking with your rifle at the ready and feet dragging slightly on the ground.

You don't dare call his name again. Whatever that sound was, it was close, and you don't want to find out what sort of beast it belongs to. If it is anything like the beasts and monsters you get at home on your island, you do not want to find out. Nope, thanks, maybe another time.

After what you guess is half an hour of walking, and you haven't heard a peep from that 'skree monster', you chance at calling Jake's name again. Doing so with reluctance, but knowing that if you don't find him soo you might not survive much longer, you're starting to feel as though you could fall asleep on your feet, and that would not be a good idea right now.

After you call his name, you stop for a moment and listen. You don't move a single muscle. First you hear rustling, then a skree, and another skree, this one louder and closer by. Panic starts to rise in your chest and you're frozen for a second. 

A large, nay, a huge white creature with spikes and claws, more legs than you can count and a set of jaws that look like the gates of hell comes flying at you. You barely get enough time to dodge, jumping out of the way and landing in a heap of mud and sticks. Your skirt is completely destroyed by now, and you've given up hope of trying to salvage it.

The skree monster reorientates itself quickly, you barely have enough time to push yourself off the ground and dart for your loaded rifle before it is in motion again, half circling, watching you move with its beady see-through pale eyes. You reach the gun and make an attempt to reach out and turn the safety off, but as luck would have it, which lets be fair, you and luck aren't really the best of friends, the switch is jammed with mud and small pebbles. "Shit" You cuss, under your breath, a word you've heard your older brother say on more than one occasion. Your oversized two front teeth and missing tooth causing it to come out as 'sthit'. 

You know you would have been reprimanded by your grandpa had he heard you say that, which would have been a welcomed scold if it only meant someone was close to you beside this giant white bug monster.

Speaking of whom, is now clicking it's two giant pincers at you in a warning growl, and lunges when you don't back away. Instead you find yourself pulling your backup weapons, the twin pistols from their holsters and diving for cover, hopefully buying you enough time to load, turn the safety off and aim without getting mauled to death.

You get through the first two actions before the beast is upon you again, it's curdling skree making your ears bleed and head spin in pain from this close. You fall to the ground, one hand clutching the side of your head and the other holding the gun aimed for it's pearly whit bone plated chest. Pulling the trigger, the bullet goes straight through the thick outer shell and into what you assume is we chest, causing the creature to let forth another skree, in pain this time. 

It recovers quickly, rounding on you once more. You pull the trigger again and again and again, all in quick succession and it starts to sag on one side, a few limp limbs hanging uselessly. 

Still though, it charges at you, you're almost ready to give up and fall asleep then and there when three gunshots sound through the air in quick succession, the sound not coming from your own weapons. The confusion only lasts about three seconds before your brain kicks back into gear. You look around, noticing that there is no one near you, besides the now hopefully dead hunk of pearly skree monster. Your eyes dart to the trees following up the trunk of the tree and searching the branches of what looks like a giant oak tree to see the one and only, Jake English. 

"Jade!" The sound of your name is muffled and you can't make it out properly.

His look of relief and worry on his eight year old face is a blur. You squint your eyes, trying to make out the smudges of colour not noticing that your glasses fell off while avoiding the monster.

A few seconds pass and a pair of large, round owlish glasses are slid onto your face and the smudges once again become solid lines and you are able to make out the tanned skin and dark green eyes that remind you so much of your grandpas. But only so much younger and framed by a pair of black rimmed wire frame glasses. His hair is tussled in spots and he is sporting a rather painful looking bruise on his collarbone. 

"Jade, are you okay?" He all but yells. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you" 

"Jake." You don't know whether it sounded more like an exclamation or a question but before you're even thinking about it your arms are around him, holding on for dear life, pistols abandoned on the ground. You don't let yourself cry, that would do nothing for the situation. Instead you enjoy his embrace for a minute or two, him rubbing circles on your back. 

Once you have both calmed down somewhat, you sit up assessing his collarbone where the bruise was. "Is your shoulder okay?"

From the reaction you get, he must have completely forgotten about it because he seems surprised when he looks down to see the blackish-purple bruise. "Yeah, I can barely feel it, don't worry yourself about it. Just had a tad rough landing." His 'fake' British accent playing his words into a calming sound. "What about you, are you hurt?"

You raise your hands to show him your bruised palms and shake your head. "Other than the fall, I'm okay."

He straps his own pair of twin pistols into their holsters. He got a custom holster like you did, but only where yours are a thick leather strap around your hips and at the sides, straps joining the thick belt to two smaller ones that wrap around your thighs, the two cases following the outsides of your thighs, his is is a belt that wraps around his hips and another around his torso with two lightly padded straps that go over his shoulders to cross his back in an 'X' shape before joining onto the belt around his hips. The cases we rested on his hips, and another on the back in the centre of the 'X' on his back.

He searches his legs and arms for any more bruises or injuries had may not have noticed ini his haste to regroup, coming up with only a few light scratches from some thorns he darted through on his way. You're both splattered in a bit of black goop, you are almost covered in it, him with only a few splashes and smudges on his cheek and shirt where you hugged him. You're assuming that it is blood from the skree monster, seeing as though it is still oozing out of the corpse.

"Jake, " you start, quietly. He looks up meeting your eyes with a questioning look, but you can see the concern in his eyes. "Where is this?"

He looks around, surveying the almost black trees and rotting leaves that cover the ground. 

"Not a clue!" He says with forced enthusiasm, he always does this when he is worried about a situation he doesn't know how to fix. You lose a bit of hope on the thought of getting back to your grandpa anytime soon. You both sit, in complete silence for a moment, startling out of it when you both hear a crack from your right. 

A moment later and you both have your guns ready to shoot and aimed in the general direction of the sound. Movement of white, and another large skree monster steps out from the thick tree line, this one being less crab-like and more squid-like, in the sense that it has tentacles coming from nearly every surface of it's body. Four thick legs in the centre of it all carrying it and eyes at the base of every appendage. 

It approaches the two of you cautiously and stops right above your brothers head. The fear you both feel is giving you a hard time with moving, your fingers frozen on the triggers of your guns and your eyes narrowly avoiding the thousands on the monster. 

It leans in, and sniffs the top of Jake's head, a small alarming sound resonating in its chest, like grating rocks on a bunch of marbles. It sniffs again, seeming to get more aggravated as it does so, and before you can think, you're pushing Jake out of the way and sitting over the top of him.

He lets out a startled "wh-" before he falls silent again.

You're coved in more of the goop that is oozing from the first skree monster, and the, what you though was odourless, inky black goop must cover the smell of human, because the beast backs away and heads back into the line of trees after another few sniffs, screening to itself as it goes in its low rumbling voice. 

Jake looks at you, a puzzled expression, also, slightly annoyed. "Jade why in the name of bloody blazes did you do that! That thing could have killed you!" He harshly whispers, as not to draw attention from whatever may still be lurking around.

"I don't know! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, but at least it worked!" You whisper back brows furrowed. Geez, he could at least say thank you BEFORE he decides to ba rate you on everything you did wrong. 

"Okay. I'm sorry! I just don't want either of us to get dead. I don't think either of us would do any good on our own." He apologises, getting up from his spot after you climb off of him. He goes to wipe off some of the black goop that splattered on hip from when you jumped on him. 

You bat his hands away lightly and again, your hands ready to bat away his hands from his shirt, he gives you a frustrated growl, "Jade, seriously, what?"

"I think that the skree monster left us alone because it couldn't smell us." He stares with a deadpanned face, and mouths the word 'skree monster' in a question, apparently finding your naming of them amusing. "Shut up, it's what I called them!" You say a little louder, shoving his shoulder playfully, earning a light punch and a laugh to your own shoulder. 

"Okay. But no, really what was that about not smelling us." He asks regaining his composure. You raise your arms, that are covered in the goo and not to your arms then gesture toward the corpse. 

"The black goo, smell it." You say, moving your arm in front of his face. He pulled away from your arm just as quick as it moves towards him. 

"Fuck no! I'm not smelling that!" He sticks his tongue out in a mock gag. 

An exasperated growl escapes you, "no seriously, smell it, it doesn't smell like anything?" You insist, moving your arm closer to his face. He eventually complies, and once he registers that there is no smell, not even the smell of the soap you used to shower this morning, he nods and you get a hum of agreement. "See! I think that this stuff covers up the smell, or at least masks it, like what that guy did in that movie you watch." 

The two of you end up coating yourselves in the goop, you, are now plastered in it, and slightly nauseous from having to dig around inside of the monsters body for more of it. You also take some of the pieces of shell, well, whatever you can pry off with Jake's pocket knife. The leg joint makes a satisfying crunch-pop as you both work together to pull it off, gaining one of two new cuts on your hands. 

The leg segment you got is nearly the length of your forearm, incredibly solid and sharp. Like, damn, you're going to need to make a handle for this thing. 

Jake gets an idea first, taking his knife to your skirt with a muttered, "hold still."

He cuts off most of your floor length skirt, repurposing it into a makeshift hilt guard for your new 'blade' and also making a sling to carry some of the other pieces that you got off of the 'Skree'. "Reckon any of This would be edible?"

"Dunno.... Should we risk it?" You ask, not sure whether you will both get poisoned from the blackish-purple meat. "Maybe if we cook it it might be less likely to kill us?"

 

"Hnm... We can take some just in case? But we can keep a look out for something that we know to be safe?" He suggests, most of the unsuitable in both of your voices making your statements into questions. 

You look at the sky, which is now a very very dark shade of purple-almost-black. "We should probably find somewhere to hide for the night." You receive a nod in agreement, and with that, the two of you collect what you got and set off, tired, exhausted and yet, very determined. 

Neither of you notice it until about an hour later, when you're so tired and are thinking it's pretty late, probably round about night time, since the sky is dark. And then it clicks that you can still see where you are going. It dawns on you that you have both been walking through vaguely luminescent mushrooms and flowers. You guess that's what the flat, fungi-looking growths on the base of all of the trees is. 

The look of the pathway, lit with neon purples, blues and yellows-golds is pretty enough for you to use as a way to distract yourself from your thoughts. 

At least this place is beautiful at night, given that, you wouldn't mind getting used to the view.


End file.
